The Lies We Were Told
by hermoine snape
Summary: They were lied to for years. They find out what actually happened to James and Lily the night they were killed. Harry learns that his best friend is closer to him than he thought. Being Betaed by: Ms. Marauder-Cullen Read her stories! It's worth it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter series. I'm just borrowing the characters for awhile.

Rating: Mature

Pairings: James/Lily Potter, Harry Potter/Hermione Granger, Some Remus/Sirius (very mild romantic interaction.)

Era: Post Hogwarts

Category: Drama/Family/Romance

Author's Note: Harry moved into Grimmauld Place after graduation with Remus and Sirius. Some fun bashings!

Summary: They've all been lied to for years. Remus and Sirius find out what really happened to James and Lily on the night they were killed. Harry learns that a friend is closer than he thought.

Story is being Betaed by Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

The Lies We Were Told

~*~

Chapter One

~*~

Hermione came home after graduation to visit her parents, John and Jane Granger before she moved away from the Muggle world for good. John and Jane didn't seem too happy about seeing their daughter, and she didn't know why. They always were thrilled to see her when she came to stay for a few weeks, but this time it was different for some reason. She was going to find out why that was.

~*~

Hermione was awakened from a peaceful sleep when she heard her parents arguing down stairs in the kitchen. She slipped out of bed and crept down stairs. She placed a invisibility charm over herself and stepped into the kitchen.

"He's not paying us enough for her to visit." Jane hissed. "I thought she would just get her things and leave!"

"Hush Jane, she'll hear us." John told his wife in hope that it would quiet her down.

"I don't care. Hermione's not even ours. Dumbledore just shows up with a new born and said he'd pay for her up keep."

Hermione stood there in shock. She wasn't Granger. She had been lied to. Who was she? Who was her family? Why was she stolen as a new born? Hermione had so many questions, and no one there to answer them. She shook her head and quietly left the room. She didn't want to stay with a false family. She knew she was always welcome at Grimmauld Place though.

Hermione went upstairs to her bedroom, changed into some clothes, and quickly packed her belongings. She shrank her truck and stuck it inside her pocket. Hermione was gone with a faint pop.

~*~

Sirius, Remus, and Harry sat at the dinning room table. Harry was telling them about his choice to join the Aurors. The two Marauders smiled, pleased that he had chosen such a wonderful career choice. They jumped up from the table with their wands drawn when they heard a noise and walked into the living room, surprised to see Hermione on the floor, shaking with sobs.

Harry put his wand back into the waist band of his pajamas pants. He ran over to his best friend's side and took her into his arms. He rocked her back and forth gently. Remus wrapped a blanket around her shaking frame. Sirius helped Harry and Hermione to the couch.

"What what happened?" Harry whispered, rubbing her back.

"I'm not a Granger. Someone stole me from the hospital!" Hermione answered in a soft, yet broken voice.

Remus looked at Sirius with a shocked expression. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was just so cruel for someone to steal a child and then have another raise her as their own.

"How did you learn about this?" Sirius asked with worry in his voice.

"They were fighting in the kitchen," she said and then continued to tell the trio her story.

"You'll live here with us Hermione. You're family and we love you." Harry whispered in her ear.

Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement. Remus summoned some tea and it landed neatly next to him on the floor. He handed Hermione the cup of hot tea. She gave him a small thank you in return.

Sirius pulled Remus to the other side of the room. "Moony, do you think it's her?"

"I don't know Padfoot. She died an hour after she was born." he thought for a moment. "Hermione did say she was a stolen new born. So it could be possible."

Sirius looked over at the couple in thought. "Every time we tried to tell Harry the truth, Dumbledore would show up." He whispered and looked around the room. "The house is bugged Moony. The Order used this place for years. He placed the bugs to keep an eye on everyone."

"Then let's spilt up." Remus whispered. Sirius nodded and they went their separate ways.

Two hours later…..

Remus and Sirius walked into the dinning room and dumped the items they had found onto the table. They looked at over two hundred items. Dumbledore defiantly didn't want Harry knowing the truth or the Order to change sides. They wonder what else he did to insure that Harry wouldn't find out about her.

"On three. One." Remus counted. "Two." They pulled out their wands. "Three." The items on the table were now nothing more than ashes. Remus waved his wand and the table was clean. "Now, I will look for glamour charms."

~*~

They found Harry and Hermione on the couch looking at an old photo album that the Marauders had given Harry a few days ago. The men stood behind the couch and smiled at the photos.

Harry turned the page and saw a picture of James holding a baby in a pink blanket. Lily sat near him holding a little Harry in her arms.

Harry looked up at Sirius and asked, "Who's that in Dad's arms?"

Remus and Sirius pulled up some chair that were near the couch and sat down in front of Harry and Hermione. Remus smiled gently at the photo and ran his fingers across his goddaughter.

"You weren't an only child, Harry." Sirius stated. "You were a twin. You had a twin sister named-"

"Hermione Jean." Remus said snapping out of his past thoughts. "She was my goddaughter. She looked just like Lily except she had James's eyes."

Harry looked at the Marauders in shocked. He had a sister. He looked at Hermione in thought. "What happened to her?"

"Hermione died an hour after she was born." Sirius told his godson. "I remember Lily saying, 'This isn't my daughter. This isn't Hermione.' when the nurse brought both of you back into the room."

Harry looked even harder at his best friend. Hermione had told them she was a stolen new born. It had been an hour before the nurse brought them back to their mother. That was plenty of time to steal a new born. Anyone could have dressed up as a nurse and grabbed his sister. Harry asked Hermione if it was alright for Remus to check her for glamour charms. She nodded her consent. Remus and Harry switched seats.

"I need you to stay perfectly still." Remus said gently and she nodded. "That's my girl."

He turned her head slowly from side to side in hopes of finding a chipped piece. Remus looked even closer and found nothing. He pulled out his wand and began to slowly remove what he hoped was a glamour charm.

Sirius and Harry sat quietly watching, waiting and hoping that their theory was correct. Sirius sat back in thought. If Hermione had been lied to, who knew what else they had been lied to about.

"It's been layered on over the years." Remus said quietly after an hour of working to remove each layer. "Dumbledore defiantly wanted this to remain a secret." he smiled when he saw Hermione's eyes change to a darker brown, just like James's eyes.

Harry walked over and stood behind the couch so that he could see better. Because if she was his sister he wanted to see the change closely.

They all watched as Hermione change little by little. First her eyes changed from bright brown to a darker brown. The small amount of freckles she had vanished. Then her skin took on a light tan color. Her hair slowly straightened out and the color slowly changed from brown to red.

Remus put his wand into the waistband of his pants. He smiled and said, "Harry, meet your twin sister, Hermione Jean Potter."

Harry carefully turned her head and looked at Hermione. He was looking at his mother, but with his father's eyes. Harry touched the ends of her long red hair. He helped Hermione to her feet and led her to a nearby mirror that rested over the mantle.

"Look at yourself Mione." Harry whispered. Remus and Sirius walked up behind the couple.

Hermione looked up into the mirror. She touched her hair to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She wasn't. She looked down at her body. She noticed that she had grown in height. Hermione had been 5'4 and now she was 5'7. She also now stopped at Harry's shoulders. Hermione's body had filled out into a womanly shape causing her clothes to fit in all the right places.

Hermione turned around and threw her arms around Harry's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled at Sirius and Remus. Harry rested his cheek on top of her head, running his fingers through her long hair.

"Come on kids, let's get some rest. We'll talk more later on." Sirius said gently. He hugged Hermione before they went up the stairs.

Remus took his long lost goddaughter into his arms. He kissed her forehead. They watched Harry and Hermione climb the stairs to the upper floor.

~*~

Hermione slipped into a t-shirt and pair of shorts. She had just crawled in between the sheets when she heard a slight knock on the door. She called 'come in,' and the door opened. Harry walked into the bedroom and found Hermione in the bed. She quietly lifted up the sheets. She didn't want to sleep alone. Too much had happened in such a short period of time. He crawled into the bed and pulled his sister into his arms and they fell asleep into the land of dreams.

~*~

Remus laid down on the bed, magically drained from removing the glamour charms. He turned his head and looked at Sirius. "Do you think since Hermione's alive that we've been lied to about James and Lily?"

Sirius laid down in the bed and propped his elbow on the pillow and rested his head in his hand. "I don't know Remi. It was known that Lily died for Harry."

"Padfoot, it was rumored. James's body was never found." Remus whispered.

"Just get some sleep. You're exhausted. We'll talk some more later." Remus nodded and Sirius kissed him on the forehead. "Good night, Moony."

"Good night Padfoot."

* * *

Ms. Marauder-Cullen the changes rock!! Your amazing!!

Review me! Just hit the button and leave a friendly note!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Story being Betaed by Ms. Marauder-Cullen

AN: Harry and Hermione are not romantically involved.

* * *

The Lies We Were Told

~*~

Chapter Two

~*~

Remus sat at the table with a hot cup of coffee. He slipped on his reading glasses and opened the Daily Prophet. He was normally the first person up in Grimmauld Place. He looked up and saw Hermione walk into the room. She fixed a cup of coffee and joined Remus at the table.

"Hermione are you alright?" he asked, removing his glasses, sitting them down on the table on top of the newspaper.

"I just don't know what to think anymore. Everything I knew turned out to be a lie." Hermione whispered.

He took her hand in his in hopes of comforting her. "We've all been lied to sweetheart. But you were lied to much more harshly than any of us. We'll help you and be there for you. You've always been family to us Hermione. It just now turns out that you're actually related to Harry."

She looked down at the table not wanting Remus to see her cry. She hated for anyone to see her cry. Remus felt the tears hit their joined hands. He walked over to the her and took her into his arms. He let her cry into his shoulder. Hermione gripped his shirt as her body shook with sobs.

Harry walked into the room and found his sister in tears in her new found godfather's arms. He walked over to Hermione and Remus stepped back. Harry took his twin sister into his arms.

Sirius walked into the room and Remus immediately pulled him over to the other side of the room. "Too much has happened in such a short period of time. Hermione can't handle anymore surprises. I suggest that you cancel this weekend's lunch with the Weasley's." Sirius nodded in agreement. "Go ahead and do it now." Sirius left the room.

Remus sat a couple pieces of toast in front of Hermione to help calm her nerves. She gave him a small thank you. Harry returned to the table with a cup of coffee. Sirius returned to room and nodded to Remus to confirm that he had canceled the date. He joined the family at the table with a cup of coffee. They sat in silence eating a light breakfast.

~*~

Hermione walked into the library and sat down on the couch. She need time alone to think. She wanted to know the reason behind her kidnapping, but the only answers could come from her fake parents or her true ones. She knew that was impossible because they were dead. Sirius and Remus didn't have the answers. They defiantly weren't going to Dumbledore since he had taken her in the first place.

~*~

Remus was sitting at the table when he felt two strong tattooed arms go around his shoulders. "Padfoot, this has all happened way too fast for all of us. I fear that she'll turn on us and leave. I couldn't bare to lose my goddaughter again. You know how it feels."

"She won't turn on us or leave, Moony. She loves Harry too much. We'll just help her the best we can."

"When did you become the brains of the family?"

Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "Since yours shut down for awhile with too much worry." Remus let a weak smile cross his face. "Don't worry so much." Sirius whispered as he leaned down to give Remus a kiss on the cheek.

~*~

Harry quietly walked into the library and sat down next to Hermione. He took her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. They watched the fire dance. Harry ran is fingers through her red hair. He grabbed a nearby blanket and threw it over his sister.

"I'm still not used to seeing myself like this. It's going to take along time to get used to it. I know it's hard on you especially because you see your mother."

Harry shook his head. "No, it's not hard. Yes, I agree that it will take awhile to get used to the change. And it's our mother." he said gently and kissed her hairline.

"Our mother." Hermione whispered and held him closer seeking the comfort she so desperately needed.

~*~

Harry had spent the past three hours tossing and turning unable to get to sleep. He got up and crept across the hall. He cracked Hermione's door open and found the light still on. She was fast asleep with a book in her lap. Harry smiled and quietly walked into the room. He sat the book down on the bedside table and kissed her on her forehead. He pulled the covers up over her. He turned out the light and left the room. He turned and smiled before closing the door with a soft click.

~*~

"You've been so good with her, Harry." Remus said gently so as not to startle the young man.

When Harry turned around in the dark hallway, he found himself face to face with a pair of amber eyes. "She was my sister before I found out that she was my twin sister. Hermione's been there for me and understood me far better than Ron ever could."

Remus smiled gently and lead Harry down the stairs so he wouldn't trip in the dark. He knew Harry had tripped many times even with his wand lit and found it quite funny. But Remus didn't need Harry waking up Hermione so he decided that this was the best option for them all.

~*~

The men sat down at the table with two bottles of butter beer. Harry took a swig of the drink as he got lost in his thoughts. He had been pondering over the idea of his parents still being alive. After all, since Dumbledore had kept the information of him having a sister anything was possible.

"You're wondering if you're parents could be alive. Aren't you?" Harry nodded. "I've been thinking about the exact same thing. We must wait until Hermione can handle this type of information before we tell her though. Because we both know her and her research."

Harry laughed and nodded his head. They sat back, each quietly lost in their own thoughts, each wondering where James and Lily could have been hidden for the past eighteen years. Harry propped his elbows onto the table and soon dozed off.

Remus chuckled and shook him awake causing him to jump. "Come on. Let's go back to bed." Harry nodded and Remus led him back up the stairs in hope of finding some sleep.

* * *

Place your great reviews!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Story being Betaed by: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

The Lies We Were Told

~*~

Chapter Three

~*~

James sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. He let his mind drift back to the night of October 31, 1981. He had thought about that night many times over the years, wondering why he and Lily had been placed somewhere were no one could find them.

The only thing he remember was that he was playing with Harry while Lily sat on the couch reading when Voldemort and his followers showed up. He told Lily to take Harry and run. He'd hold them off long as possible. He handed her Harry and watched his wife and son leave up the stairs. He was hit with a spell and remembered hearing Lily scream before the darkness completely consumed him.

James woke up a few days later in an unfamiliar bed with his wife Lily covered in bruises. He ran several tests and found her to be in a coma. Lily woke six weeks later asking where Harry was and where they were at. He could only tell her he didn't know, and showed her the Daily Prophet that told of their deaths and Harry's survival in the attack. She was sad and grateful at the same time. She was glad he lived but sad she wouldn't be able to see him grow up. They also knew that Hermione was alive, because the child that the nurse brought into the room with Harry wasn't Hermione. They prayed that they would find each other and be happy.

James was snapped out of thoughts when he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders. "I wonder about them too." Lily said softly and he leaned back, resting his head on her body.

"I just want to see our family. I want to see Harry, Hermione, Sirius and Remus." James said with a heavy sigh. Lily ran her fingers through his graying black hair. "I wonder if Padfoot and Moony are still together."

Lily kissed his forehead and said, "You know they are. It would be what? 21 years since they've been together?" She fixed a cup of coffee and sat down next to James. He nodded. "They were crazy about each other for years in school. I wonder if they have any kids." James shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, besides Harry and I hope Hermione too." He kissed her hand and sat back in his seat.

~*~

Remus sat in the library at a table surrounded by books. It had been six weeks since Hermione had came to Grimmauld Place and found out she was the daughter of James and Lily. She was doing much better, but when the Weasley's came over they placed the glamour charms over Hermione to make her appear as she once was. The family wasn't ready to tell them the secret. It wasn't safe. Not yet. He took a sip of coffee and flipped the page of one of the many books.

Sirius walked into the room and shook his head. He knew Remus was secretly researching to find James and Lily until Hermione could handle their theory of them being alive.

Sirius quietly slid the book from Remus' lap. "You didn't even come to bed last night. I woke up with your side of bed still made and cold."

Remus looked up with a tired face. The full moon was a week away and his lack of sleep made him look ten years older than he actually was. He removed his glasses and sat them down on the table. He rubbed his face with his hands.

"I want to find them Pads." Remus whispered and pulled the book back to him.

Sirius knelt down beside Remus and gently turned his face and stroked his cheek. "I want to find them much as you do, but you won't do us or yourself much good working yourself into an early grave. I haven't seen you like this since our final year at Hogwarts. I had to take you to the hospital wing for exhaustion. Do you remember?" Remus chuckled and nodded his head. "Come on breakfast and than bed for you." Remus only nodded and they left the library.

~*~

The couple walked into the dinning room and laughed at Harry, who was playing with a small Chihuahua. The small dog was jumping up and down and barking at the toy Harry was teasing it with. The dog, which was female, was a light red color with brown eyes.

"Go get it Mixi." Harry said and threw the stuffed ball across the room. She ran after the ball.

"Whose dog?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

Harry laughed, forgetting that they had never seen Hermione in her Animagus form. "That's Hermione. I named her Mixi."

Remus smiled and picked her up and gently petted her on the head. "Well, hello Mixi." She licked him on face and wagged her tail causing her entire body to shake. Remus sat her down on the floor and Hermione transformed into human form. "You're a cute little dog."

She smiled and went to fix the boys breakfast. She quickly returned with some toast, bacon, and eggs and sat it down on the table. The family enjoyed a quiet breakfast.

~*~

Hermione walked into the library later on that day and found the table full of books and papers. She walked over and sat down and to read over the papers and her eyes widened at the information. Hermione could tell it was Remus's hand writing. He was trying to find her parents.

Remus sighed heavily when he saw Hermione at the table reading over his research. He walked over to the young woman. "I was going to tell you. I was waiting for the shock of what had happened to you to wear off some." Hermione nodded. "You're not angry with your old godfather?"

"No. I understand your reasons. So don't beat yourself up over it." Hermione said with a smile. "Do you want help?"

Remus sat down next to her and squeezed her hand. "I would love the help."

"What's up?" Harry asked and walked up to the couple. He read over some of the information. "I want to help." He looked over at the door. "Do you want to help?" He asked Sirius. He nodded and they sat down, quietly researching hoping to find James and Lily.

~*~

James looked along the stone wall for a way out of their prison. He'd been looking for away out of the hell hole for nearly eighteen years. He didn't have his wand so it made it even harder. He pressed his ear against the cold wall and tapped on it to find a lose brick. He figured out many years ago that they were under ground. But where was question.

"Oh James, not again." Lily said walking into the living room. "I want out as much as you do. But it's useless."

He walked over to his wife and yanked her into his arms. "I won't stop until I'm dead for trying to get out of this place," James kissed her forehead and went back to work. She only nodded her head.

~*~

Harry looked up at the clock on the mantle and it read: 1:30 am. He turned and found Hermione asleep with her head resting on her arms on the surface of the table. He moved and lifted his sister up in his arms and carried her to bed.

Harry pulled back the covers and gently laid her down and pulled the covers over her. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you." Hermione mumbled and turned on her side. He only smiled and left the room closing the door behind him. He turned in for the night.

~*~

The next morning Remus ran from the library with a large book held to his chest like it was his life line. He slammed the book onto the dinning room table causing the trio to jump. They looked at him with puzzled expressions.

"I've found them!" Remus said and flipped through the book to page 509. "There is only one spot no one would think to look for them." He looked at them waiting for them to catch on. He rolled his amber eyes. "They're underground under the wreckage of the house! Hello! The spells and charms are going to be strong though." He explained and sat down next Sirius. "Now, it's going to be transparent. Not visible to naked eye."

"So it's under the Perspicuus Charm." said Hermione.

Remus nodded his head. "Not just the Perspicuus Charm. Also the Inferus Militus spell and much, much more. If Dumbledore placed them under the demolished house there has to be over 400 charms. James and Lily won't have their wands."

Sirius jumped up from the table and ran out of the room. He quickly returned with a medium sized long cherry wood box. He sat it down on the table. He slowly opened it up. The family leaned over the table and inside were two wands.

"Pads you found their wands!" Remus said with astonishment.

"No it's chocolate frogs! Of course it's their wands." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Smart ass." growled Remus.

Sirius winked at Remus and yanked him in arms. He whispered in his ear making Remus blush. Harry and Hermione laughed at the reddened werewolf. Harry and Hermione were happy for their godfathers but the idea of them being together would take some time getting use to. So, Remus and Sirius tried not to show too much affection towards one and another around them.

"Get a room!" Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

Remus cleared his throat and they pulled apart. "Now, let's figure out how were going to do this." They quickly began working on a plan to save James and Lily.

* * *

Hit the grand ole button!!

* * *

Spell meanings:

Perspicuus Charm- means transparent in Latin

Inferus Militus spell- Inferus means under and Militus means ground


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Story being Betaed by: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

The Lies We Were Told

~*~

Chapter Four

~*~

The family spent nearly three weeks working on a plan to rescue James and Lily from the prison that Dumbledore had no doubt put them in so many years ago. They had already gone to the home last week and found over 400 charms and spells. So that sent the group back to the library for a week and a half. They found the correct counter charms and spells. Hermione made bottles of Pepper-Up Potion so they wouldn't exhaust themselves from using too much magic.

~*~

Remus changed into a black shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Sirius unbuttoned the first two buttons and made the collar lay flat. "Much better. I've always liked you in this shirt and the tight jeans are just a plus with the ass."

"Flirting will get you nowhere Mr. Black." He said and a wolfish grin crossed his face.

Sirius growled and pushed Remus until the back of his knees hit the bed. He pushed him onto the mattress. He support his weight with his arms. "Oh really?" Sirius asked, looking down at his lover of 21 years. Remus nodded his head.

The couple turned their heads in the direction of the door when they heard a knock. They smiled at the Potter twins and laughed when they crossed their arms and raised their brows at them with the same facial expression Lily had given them so many times.

"We have work to do boys. You can ah…play later."

"Hermione's right Sirius." Remus told Sirius. He gave the werewolf puppy eyes. "No puppy eyes." Sirius nodded and helped Remus up off the bed.

"Alright dog walker. Let's get to Godric's Hollow." Sirius said causing Remus to roll his eyes. The group left Grimmauld Place.

~*~

Remus, Sirius, Hermione and Harry appeared in a hidden area so no one saw their arrival. Hermione and Sirius transformed into their dog forms. Harry threw the invisibly cloak over himself. They couldn't afford anyone to notice Harry and cause damage to their mission.

Remus put leashes on Mixi and Padfoot and they walked down the street in the dark night. "We must keep our eyes out for any witches or wizards. They can see the house." He whispered and Padfoot muffled a bark.

Remus opened the gate and they walked up to the destroyed home in hopes of finding James and Lily. "We must be careful." He told them nearly tripping over a brick.

"You be careful." Harry whispered under the invisibility cloak. "Hand me Mom and Dad's wands. I can track them that way."

Remus handed the young man the wands. He whispered an incantation under his breath and they began to float in the air. They followed the floating wands. They stopped in the middle of the once beautiful two story home.

"They're under this rubble." Harry told him and removed the cloak. He folded it up and stuck it in a bag that was around his shoulder. He tried to lift a brick up but it wouldn't budge. "It's charmed. Time to get to work guys."

Sirius and Hermione transformed back into humans. The family slowly began to lower the charms. It took them nearly seven hours to lift all the charms and spells. Hermione handed each of them a potion before they continued. They lifted the finally brick and found a large steal door.

"We'll all have to lift the door since it looks heavy." Hermione said, rising to her full height. The group gathered around the large handled door and pulled it open. "Wow. That's a deep hole." She said looking down. "Do you have the rope, Harry?" He handed her the rope and she tied it to a secure post and dropped it down the dark hole.

Sirius eased himself down into the dark hole, holding his lit wand in between his teeth so he could see on his way down. He reached the ground and looked around for any dangers but saw none. He tugged on the line for Harry to follow then Hermione and Remus would come next.

Harry turned from side to side waiting for the wands to float down into the darkened hole. They pointed east and followed James and Lily's wands. They stopped at a large brick wall that had colored with age.

"They have to be behind this wall." Remus said, causing his voice to echo within the large enclosed area. "Get ready to bring down the wall."

They nodded and pointed their wands at the wall and said, "Reducto!" and the wall exploded sending fragments of brick flying. Harry shielded Hermione's body with his own to protect her from the flying matter.

"Are you alright, Pups?" Remus asked. They looked up and saw amber eyes and nodded. "Ok. Let's get them out of here quickly." The family carefully made their way further into the darken tunnel.

~*~

James was sitting on the couch when he heard a very loud bang. Lily looked up from her book and asked, "What was that?" He shrugged and got up to check out the disturbance.

James didn't get far before Sirius, Remus, Harry and Hermione walked into the room. Harry grabbed the wands from the air and put them in his pocket.

"Hello Prongs. Long time no see." Sirius said with a smile.

James only starred at Sirius, not believing he was standing in front of him. Lily walked up and stood next to her husband. He saw his son.

"Harry?" James asked thinking it was only a dream. He nodded his head unable to speak. "Hermione?" She nodded. He quickly took his children into his arms and Lily wrapped her family in her arms. Remus and Sirius smiled. "Thank you guys."

"How did you find us?" asked Lily. "How did you find our baby girl?"

"All these questions will be answered soon. But let's get out of here." Remus told them. "We don't need anyone finding out about what's going on." They nodded and reluctantly let go of Harry and Hermione.

Harry handed his parents their wands and they followed them out of the underground house. James and Lily surveyed the damage to their home. They were stunned to see that only half of the house was all that was still standing. Sirius gently squeezed James's shoulder. Remus waved his wand and the steal door closed and the bricks were replaced to show no sign of disturbance. Harry threw the cloak over himself and Hermione concealed James and Lily. Sirius and Hermione transformed back into their Animagus forms. They left Godric Hollow.

~*~

The family appeared in the sitting room at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Harry and Hermione warded the house so tightly that Dumbledore himself couldn't even break in without some serious effort. Remus, Sirius, Hermione and Harry flopped down on the couch with heavy sighs. Lily and James sat down in the two arm chairs in front of the fireplace.

"Good work kids." Sirius told them. Hermione lazily summoned four bottles of Pepper-Up Potion. They all took it in one sallow.

"Rest is the best for our exhaustion." Hermione whispered but none of them wanted to go to bed.

Lily quietly sat in the chair not knowing what to do. She didn't know if she should take her children into her arms or just watch and wait for them to come to her. James felt the same as his wife not knowing what to think or do. But their questions were answered when Harry took his mother into his arms and Hermione did the same with her father.

Lily held Harry close and whispered, "Thank gods you're alive. I thought you had died when they came to the house," while tears rolled down her face.

Harry lovingly ran his fingers through her long red hair. He held her close. Harry looked over to his left and saw his father holding his sister in his arms. He smiled at them.

James rested his cheek on top of Hermione's head and held her close. "My beautiful girl. We prayed to see you alive someday." He looked over at his son. "Both of you."

"It's a Kodak moment." Sirius gushed batting his eyes. Remus pulled Sirius into his arms and kissed his forehead.

* * *

Place your great reviews!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Story being Betaed by: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

The Lies We Were Told

~*~

Chapter 5

~*~

James shifted a sleeping Hermione into his lap. Harry smiled at his sister. He knew she wouldn't stay up for long. Her magical aura wasn't as strong as his because when Voldemort had tried to kill him he transferred some of his powers to him. Harry was, in some magical abilities, more powerful than Dumbledore. Harry told his parents this. James and Lily looked at their son in shock. Remus and Sirius only nodded to confirm the matter to be true. Hermione had obviously gotten the brains of the family and this realization caused the men to chuckle and Lily to smile.

"Now, how did you find Hermione?" Lily asked and gently tucked a strand of red hair behind her daughter's ear.

Harry took a deep a breath and informed his parents of Hermione's kidnapping, Dumbledore paying the Grangers to care for Hermione, and the many layers of glamour charms placed over her. He said she had found out the truth when her so called parents were fighting and that she had apparated to Grimmauld Place once she found out the truth.

Remus went on to explain about how they tried to tell Harry about his twin sister. But then they had found out the house had been bugged. Sirius swallowed hard when he saw anger flash in James's brown eyes. Lily stared at them shock.

"I'm scared now." Sirius whispered in Harry's ear, who had just sat down on the floor between his godfather and mother. Remus nodded his head in agreement.

"Just wait until I get my hands on that lying old coot." hissed James. "He took everything from us."

Hermione snuggled deeper into her father's arms and sighed at his voice. James wrapped her in a strong embrace. She was always his little girl. Lily was the same with Harry. They didn't have favorites; it wouldn't be fair. But it was just thought of someone being 'Daddy's Little Girl' that was a special bond. Just as it was for Lily and Harry. They loved them just the same.

"I think we'd best head to bed." Lily told them. "You're all magically and emotionally drained as well. We're not going anywhere soon. We can promise you that." She rose from her seat. "Come on. We'll tuck you and Hermione in." Harry smiled at the thought. His parents were finally going to tuck him into bed.

James followed Lily and Harry up the stairs with his daughter in his arms. They walked into Hermione's room and he gently tucked her into bed. James and Lily gently kissed her on the forehead and left the room. They walked across the hall to Harry's room, wished him sweet dreams, pulled the covers over him, and left the room.

Sirius and Remus told Lily and James that their room was next to Hermione's and wished them goodnight. "Now, want to get back to what we were doing earlier?" James heard Sirius ask, just as he kicked the door closed, pulling Remus into the room.

James laughed and shook his head. The couple hadn't changed one bit over the years. He took Lily's hand and they went into their bedroom.

~*~

"Bloody hell Harry!" Hermione screamed when he jumped out at her from the darkened stairway. "Don't do that, especially after I just woke up!" He laughed and ran into the kitchen. "Get back here Harry James Potter!" she screamed at him and then started to run after her twin brother.

James jumped back when Harry ran full speed into the kitchen followed by a barking small dog. Remus shook his head and picked up the Daily Prophet. He told James that was a normal morning in Grimmauld Place if Harry had scared Hermione in the stairwell.

"Mixi that's enough barking or I'll throw your squeaky ball out the window." Remus said warningly. She whimpered and the barking stopped. "It works every time."

Mixi shifted back into human form. Hermione fixed a cup of coffee and joined Remus and James. Harry sat down next to Hermione with his own cup.

"Did Harry jump out at Hermione again?" Sirius asked, just as he walked into the room. Remus only nodded and turned back to his paper.

Lily walked into the room and fixed a cup of coffee before she joined the family at table. They jumped when they heard a loud boom from the living room. Hermione stood up and told them that someone was trying to floo into the house. Sirius muffled his laughed with his cup of coffee. Hermione shot him a look to kill.

"What? Can I not laugh at something as funny as this? Anyway who could it be? I thought we had this place on lock down." Sirius said, sitting down his cup.

Remus told them to stay in the room, and that he'd see who it was trying to floo into the house. They nodded and he walked out of the room.

~*~

"What the hell?" Severus swore, trying to step through the fireplace. "Someone let me into the house. Now!"

"Well, just give me a minute." Remus waved his wand. He growled at the wards. They would take him five hours to lower, so he decided to yell for Harry. After he did, Harry walked into the room. "Please lower the wards enough to let Severus through."

"Right-o." the messy haired wizard said and waved his wand and the wards were lowered enough to allow Severus to get through. He stepped into the room. "Sorry Severus. Things have happened that must be on lock down. Especially from Dumbledore."

The ex-spy and ex-potions master of Hogwarts raised a questionable brow. He had resigned from the school after the war and taken up the position at St. Mugo's Hospital as Head Healer. Hermione didn't leave his side when he was in the hospital. Remus was right there next to her. Harry spoke with the Minister and got him out of serving a life sentence in Azkaban. Sirius was surprisingly next his godson supporting the truth as well.

The trio walked into the dinning room and Severus stopped in his tracks in shock. He was starring at two people know to be dead for nearly eighteen years now. Hermione looked nothing like she did before as well.

"Hermione, is that you?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the trio. She only nodded her head. "You're Harry's long lost twin that," he looked at Lily, "Lily told me about." Hermione nodded again. "You've finally realized the way Dumbledore controlled all of us." They all nodded their heads that time. Severus sat down next James and summoned a cup of coffee and it landed neatly in front of him. "I'm honestly not surprised about James and Lily being alive or Hermione truly being a Potter."

Lily smiled at her once friend that she had lost many years ago. When he had joined the Death Eaters he had lost her trust. If she had only realized what truly happened. "Severus, why did you truly decide to join Voldemort?"

He rubbed his forehead with his index finger and thumb. He'd told Harry and the others many years ago. "You'd be disturbed to know the truth." Severus took a long sip of black hot coffee and sat back in his chair. "It began many years ago." he said and began his story.

"Dumbledore knew about my abusive father and how I was always sent back to him every year during the summer. The headmaster told me that it was for the best. I met with Dumbledore over the years for private lessons in the mind arts. The abuse got worst every year and eventually I turned to Voldemort for acceptance. Then when James and Lily had been killed, or at least that's what I was told, I knew that I had to return to Dumbledore to help. The headmaster made me take a vow to do anything he asked. So in the end, I ended up serving two masters. Dumbledore had made me in to the perfect spy he wanted."

"Severus ended up being used on both sides of the war." Hermione said gently. "We were powerless stop it."

"We'll do something about all this very soon. I promise you." Severus told them.

* * *

Place a great review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

AN: I'm sorry for such a delay. I had some major writers block. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I found it rather cute!

Story is being Betaed by: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

The Lies We Were Told

~*~

Chapter 6

~*~

The family walked tiredly inside Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. They had spent the evening at a Quidditch match watching Ron play. Of course Hermione, James and Lily were hidden under Glamour Charms so they wouldn't attract any unnecessary attention or questions. The charms broke once they entered the house.

Hermione groaned and flopped down on the couch. Ron had asked her out once again before they left the game. She figured that the years they had tired dating would knock some sense into him, but it must not have worked. Hermione grabbed a pillow and cover her face with it and screamed.

"Not again." Remus mumbled and walked pasted James and Lily. He sat down next to his goddaughter. "Did Ron ask you out again?" Hermione nodded. He lowered the pillow and smiled. "Can I go smack him now?"

Hermione laughed, remembering what she had told Remus after she graduated. He could smack Ron if he asked her out again, just to see if it would knock some sense into his thick skull. She shook her head.

"But you said I could." he whinnied. "Please let me! I want to go smack him!"

"No." she said sternly.

Remus cross his arms. "Fine." he said pouting.

The family laughed at the scene before them. Lily had never seen Remus act so childish and that's what made it so funny to her. But for Sirius and James, it was like being at Hogwarts again when they would promise him chocolate frogs to get him to do pranks. He had to cry to get them from their evil clutches.

"I'm afraid it won't work on Hermione, Moony." James told him. "She's too much like her mother."

"And what's that suppose to mean James Harold Potter?" Lily demanded.

He winced when she used his full name. It reminded him of when she'd turn him down each time he'd ask her out. Or when he was in trouble by his parents. "I meant it in a good way, love."

Lily nodded and said, "It better be in a good way. I'm going to fix us some tea. Do want to help me dear?" she asked Hermione. She nodded in agreement. They left the room.

"They're plotting against us. I tell you, plotting." Sirius told them and sat down in an empty arm chair.

"Women. You can't live with them or without them."

"Padfoot, are you calling me a woman?" Remus asked his lover.

Sirius gasped and dramatically covered his heart. "You cut me down to the doggy bone."

Remus rolled his eyes. James and Harry laughed at the image of Remus dressed in a pink fluffy dress.

~*~

Lily shook her head when she heard the men laugh. Hermione grabbed some sandwiches and sat them down on a tray. She placed some napkins on it a long with the tea cups.

"Men. They're-"

"Big kids." Hermione said finishing her mother's sentence.

"Yes!" she said with a slight laugh. "I've loved your father since I first saw him. Don't you dare tell him that though young lady." She told her, pointing a spoon in Hermione's direction. "I was just playing hard to get all those years. I wanted to see what he would do next."

Hermione laughed, remembering the stories that Sirius and Remus told them over the years. Lily smiled at her daughter.

They had their mother/daughter moments while they fixed the meals for the boys or when they just sat in the library reading. The boys played Quidditch in the back, now that Harry and the others had set it up to be concealed from on lookers. They all gathered in the sitting room and they told Hermione and Harry stories of their adventures a Hogwarts.

~*~

Lily sat the tray down on the coffee table and she joined James on the loveseat. Hermione sat down on the soft red rug next to Harry. Remus handed everyone each a cup of hot tea and a plate of sandwiches. They all got settled for a night of a new story.

"Alright which story is it tonight?" James asked his children.

Harry and Hermione turned and whispered to each other, debating which story they wanted to hear. They knew that story time was for kids. Hermione had that when she was a child but when she found out that the Granger's weren't her parents they turned out worthless. Harry never had stories told to him when he was child. It wasn't childish to them. It was a way to get to know their parents and their godfathers.

"The day you met mom." the twins said at once.

James smiled. That was a day he'd never forget. "It was on our very first train ride to Hogwarts…"

Flashback: 

James walked down the aisle, in hope of find an empty compartment. He really didn't have any friends. Even with the Potters being purebloods and all the functions that they had to attend, he still didn't have friends. There were people his own age at them but he found them to be stuck up, cruel and they thought that the purebloods were higher than the half-bloods and muggle-born witches and wizards. Even though Harold and Kara didn't believe in the races of the company they kept it was the Potters standards in the community. James shook his head to clear his mind.

James looked in each compartment and found them full. He reached the last compartment. He found it occupied by a boy with sandy blonde hair, a thin frame, reading a thick book. James opened the sliding glass door and asked, "Can I join you? Everywhere else is full."

The boy looked up from his book and his amber eyes made contact with a pair of round glasses and brown eyes. "Sure." he said and moved his bag to the rack above him.

James walked into the compartment and sat down. "James Potter." he said, holding out his hand.

"Remus Lupin." he said and shook James's hand he sat down across from him.

Sirius asked if he could join them and they nodded. He introduced himself and sat down next James. Peter quickly joined the trio. They soon struck up conversation.

The sliding glass down opened and a girl with long red hair, pale skin and bright green eyes stuck her head in. "Have you seen a cat? Someone named Frank Longbottom has lost one."

"No, sure haven't." answered James. He smiled, "What's your name, so if I see it I can find you."

She rolled her eyes and answered, "Lily Evans."

"James Potter." he said, introducing himself.

Lily raised a brow. She could tell he was going to be trouble. "Nice to meet you." She walked away from the group, reminding herself to keep an eye on the Potter boy.

"I'm in love." James told his new friends. "Lily Evans will be mine. I promise you."

End of Flashback: 

Harry and Hermione laughed because that's how they had met on the train. Neville had lost his toad. James chuckled at his children. He figured that's how all the Potter's met those they loved. Well, for Hermione and Harry it was for their friendship and James and Lily that eventually led them to their marriage.

"Alright you two, bed time." Lily told them.

They nodded and kissed their parents on the cheek and hugged their godfathers goodnight. They went up stairs and hugged each other and went to bed.

* * *

Hit the wonderful review button please!

I want to give a wonderful and amazing shout out to my Beta, Ms. Marauder-Cullen! You're amazing!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Story is being Betaed by: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

AN: Harry and Hermione are not COUPLE! Just as a reminder.

* * *

The Lies We Were Told

~*~

Chapter 7

~*~

Severus stepped out of the fireplace and into the sitting room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He had promised Lily and James he'd do some digging around in hope of finding out how Hermione had been stolen. And who in fact stole her. Severus jumped back when Harry ran through the room with Mixi on his tail, barking loudly. He only shook his head and followed the high pitched barking dog into the kitchen.

"Mixi stop your barking or I'll throw your squeaky ball out the window." Remus told the small dog just as he walked into the room. She quickly stopped barking. "Good girl." he bent down and picked up the small dog. "Good morning, Severus."

"There's never a dull moment here at Grimmauld Place, is there?" he asked with a smirk.

"No." Remus said and sat Mixi down on the floor. "I wouldn't have it any other way, though."

Sirius smirked at the small dog and quickly morphed into a large shaggy black dog. Padfoot barked and wagged his tail. Mixi let out a small growl and jumped onto his back. Padfoot walked around the dinning room.

James chuckled at the pair and walked into the room. He ruffled Harry's hair and fixed a cup of coffee. Lily followed and laughed at her daughter who was riding on Sirius's back.

"What did you find out Severus?" Remus asked, handing him cup of coffee.

Hermione and Sirius shifted back to human form and sat down at the table with the family. Severus sighed and sat down next to James. Harry looked at their ex-potions master and squeezed his twin sister's hand.

Severus took a long sip of his black coffee. He studied the family that had once made his life a living hell, but he now saw them as friends. "This what I found out."

Flashback: 

Severus grabbed his white coat and slipped it on just as he left his office. He walked down the hall to the document room. He was grateful he was Head Healer and didn't need any type of permission to get the history records. He pulled out his wand, unlocked the door, and slipped into the room.

The room was full of shelves with piles of past records of births, deaths, injured and those that were in the morgue waiting to be released to their families. A table rested in the middle of the room with two chairs.

Severus walked over the birth records and ran his fingers along the line of record books. He pulled down a journal that read: _July 30, 1980_. He swore under his breath at the thickness of the book. He sat it down on the table and settled in for his task.

After nearly three hours of reading down the book he found what he was looking for.

_James and Lily Potter:_

_Room: 234_

_Nurse: Amanda Sears _

_Midwife: Rita Widna _

_Healer: Dean Terry _

_Expecting: Twins_

_Sex: Male _

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Born: July 30, 1980 _

_Time: 12:13 am_

_Weight: 6 pounds 7 ounces_

_Height: 18 inches_

_Medical: cleared of no infections or water on the lungs_

_Sex: Female _

_Name: Hermione Jean Potter _

_Born: July 30, 1980_

_Time: 12:16 am_

_Weight: 5 pounds 6 ounces_

_Height: 15 inches _

_Medical: water on the lungs _

Severus looked up from the book that was the smoking gun. That would allow a nurse or any healer to check on Hermione. The ICU was on the next floor and a nurse's exit out of the hospital was on the same floor. Then Hermione could easily been switched with someone else's baby.

He slammed the book shut. He had to search for the nurse, midwife and healer that were in charge of the Potter family's medical care. Severus put away the book and left the record room.

~*~

Severus swept down the hall and stopped at the desk and Draco looked up from his work. "Draco I need to know if these people still work here." He wrote down the names and slid the paper over to the healer.

"Why the information sir?" Draco asked his boss and godfather.

Severus moved around the counter and motioned for Draco to search as he explained, knowing he could trust him with the information. The blonde's eyes widened in shock. He nodded and they set to work.

"Ah, here we are Severus." Draco said, pulling out the paper. "Amanda Sears is still employed here. She in fact works in the ICU area of the hospital." he pointed it out on the information. He turned through her history. "And it seems that the were short handed in delivery on July 30, 1980."

Severus rubbed his forehead with his index finger and thumb. He looked at Draco and studied him for moment. He smirked at his godson.

"What?"

Severus's smirked widened into a rare smile and he chuckled. He leaned over to his godson and whispered, "You like Potter." He pulled back and watched Draco's shocked expression. "I knew it. The fights at school were foreplay. Tell me, have you hooked up?"

"Severus!" Draco hissed, low enough only for him to hear and looked around the area. "I do not like Potter that way."

"Oh yes you do." He walked around the counter and leaned forward. "Yes you do." he said again, the smile on his face growing.

"Are you playing damn matchmaker?" Draco asked shockingly.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. And you'll never know until you ask." He walked away in search of Amanda Sears.

"Nosey bastard." Draco mumbled and put the papers away. "How in the hell did he know? Besides, Potter likes women. Not men."

~*~

Severus walked down the hall of the ICU in search of Amanda Sears. He asked several nurses and healers where to find the witch. He finally got the information he needed. He thanked the healer and went to Baby ICU.

"Shit." he whispered and quickened his strides. He needed to stop the nurse from switching children. He wondered how long it had been going on. How many children had been switched over the years? How many parents were told that their child had died? He pulled opened the door. "Amanda Sears come with me." Severus hissed. "Now!"

Amanda nodded and gently laid the small baby down. She followed the Head Healer from the ICU. She thought the entire time, _'Damn it. I'm caught. He's going to cut my pay. What am I going to do? I'll be sent to Azkaban for sure. He told me I wouldn't get caught.' _

~*~

Severus told the nurse to sit. Amanda sat down across from the Head Healer. He sat back and crossed his arms across his chest. He stared directly at the woman. He asked her how long she had been working at St. Mungo's.

Amanda informed him before he was born. She sneered at her boss. She knew more about medicine than he did.

"Don't you get smart with me Miss Sears. I am Head Healer and thereby your boss. I don't give a damn if you've been here for 40 years. How many babies have you switched? I know it's you. How many? Ten? Twenty? Thirty? How many Sears?"

Amanda crossed her arms and sneered, "Like I would tell you. And I've never switched a child."

Severus slammed a folder down on his desk that read: _Potter, Lily _"Ring any bells? Mrs. Potter had twins. Surely you remember. Who paid you? Who only wanted one Potter? Was it because of the world known prophecy? Did the world not want two Potters? Who paid you to hurt the family?! Answer me!"

"I know nothing." Amanda said sweetly.

"Very well Sears. I have my eyes on you. Mark my words Amanda Sears, I will catch you and you will go down for your crimes. I suggest you watch your back from now on. You may go." Amanda walked to the door, and just before she left he said, "Don't even bother to contact your little friend in crime Sears. Good day." The nurse left the office mumbling under her breath.

End of Flashback

Harry looked at his sister and pulled her into his arms. He rocked her from side to side. Hermione gripped his shirt and the tears fell down her cheeks. Lily brushed the tears off her cheeks. James's brown eyes blazed with anger. Remus's eyes flashed dangerously and he growled deep inside his chest. Sirius's hands curled up into fists as his body shook with anger.

"Where is she at?" Harry hissed dangerously.

"She's at the hospital. Easy Harry. Draco has his eyes on the woman. It's best we catch her in the act. I still have of yet to find out who she's working for." Severus said. He hoped that by telling Harry that Draco was watching her, it would calm him down. He only nodded and relaxed some. "I really must head to work. I just wanted to come by and tell you what I had found out." He rose from his chair and walked out the door.

"Severus," James called after him. He stuck his head back into the room. "Thank you." He nodded and left Grimmauld Place.

"It's better than knowing nothing." Remus whispered as he gently ran his fingers through Hermione's long red hair. They all nodded in agreement but knew the fight was far from over. This was just the beginning.

* * *

Hit the lovely button and leave a review. I have chocolate frogs!!

A wonderful praise to my lovely BETA! She's earned every chocolate frog I have. Sorry I guys but I do have Every Flavor beans. Look out of the buggy flavor! LOL


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Story is being Betaed by: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

Hey guys I'm back sorry for the delay! I'm leaving for camp on 19th and won't return until the 25th. So their will be a delay during that time!

* * *

The Lies We Were Told

~*~

Chapter 8

~*~

Amanda sat in a Muggle coffee shop waiting on the one that had paid her to switch the Potter twins. She knew that her boss, Severus Snape, was right on the money with her switching the babies. She took a sip of her coffee and saw a shadow cover the sunlight that was on the right. She turned her head and motioned for the person to sit down.

"He knows." Amanda said. "I have no idea how."

"You stupid girl. He's an ex-spy. Snape knows what to look for. But the question is, how did Harry Potter find out he had a twin?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I had the place bugged for that purpose not to be known. Lupin and Black must have found those bugs. Damn that werewolf. My other plans are about to go down hill."

"You mean finding Lily and James Potter alive?" She whispered. "I helped you lock the place down. Godfather, you must be joking about Lupin."

"He's too smart for his own damn good. He will realize that she's under layers of charms. He will have his goddaughter back and the Potter twins will be that more powerful. They'll take over Hogwarts and much more. They can't have their birthrights separated nor be without their parents."

"What are we going to do about Lupin?" Amanda asked her godfather.

"We silence him for good." he told her. "Watch your back Amanda." and he left the witch to her thoughts.

~*~

Ginny stood in front of a full length mirror and curled the ends of her hair with her wand. She applied the right amount of makeup that enhanced her facial features. She made sure she wore the perfect outfit that showed off every curve. The sun dress was somewhat tight for her liking, but her mother wanted her to have Harry. Molly wanted Harry in her family and she noticed it was getting harder to make the young wizard see that he belonged into the Weasely family.

"This is so stupid." Ginny mumbled to herself. "I hate doing this. He's my friend. He belongs to someone that would love him for who he is." She slipped her wand into the small pocket on the dresses side.

Ginny realized in the fifth year that her mother was trying to get them together. They did date for about a year and half only to please her mother. Then they broke it off just before the war. Harry didn't want to hurt her and she fully understood his reasons.

Anyway she knew he liked Draco. It wasn't really hard to figure it out. The fights were foreplay, the sneaky looks in the great hall and in the hallways at Hogwarts were just a dead give away. Ron was clueless like with everything else. His mind was dead set on going out with Hermione. She also found that stupid.

Ginny knew that Hermione had a huge crush on Fred. Hermione had told her during one of their late night chats. She loved her friends and was just about sick and tried of her mother living her life for her, and Dumbledore was apart of the conniving plan. She needed to find a way to get out. Ginny smiled to herself. She would tell Harry and Hermione the truth once they got to Grimmauld Place. She didn't want to hurt them if the plan was to leak out.

"Ginny dear, time to go!" Molly called from the bottom of the stairs.

Fred stuck his head into his sister's room. He shook his head at the way his mother was planning out his little sister's life. He pulled out his wand and flicked it. She was dressed in a simple pair of comfortable fitted jeans and a light blue comfortable not revealing shirt with a deep blue colored broom.

Ginny turned around and smiled. "Thanks Fred." She walked out of the room and kissed her older brother's cheek.

"Your welcome Gin. Let's go." He took her hand and they went down stairs.

Ginny ignored her mother yelling at her telling her to go change. She only stepped into the fireplace and flooed to Grimmauld Place followed by the other family members.

~*~

Hermione sat in her bedroom at her dresser table staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was once again concealed with a glamour charm. Her long red hair was now brown curls, brown eyes now once again bright brown. Hermione sighed heavily. She hate being concealed. She loved the mixture of her parents.

Lily walked into the room and stood behind her daughter. She picked up the comb and slowly ran it through the brown curls. "Sweetheart, I know you hate this but we have no choice." She said gently, braiding her hair. "If Dumbledore finds out about all of this it could be bad news for all of us." Hermione nodded and brushed the tears away that fell down her cheek. Lily placed a band at the end of her daughters braid. "I love you sweetheart, no matter what you look like." She kissed her temple and walked out of the room to give Hermione some time to herself.

~*~

James sat at the dinning room table. He looked up from the copy of Daily Prophet when he heard banging at the end of the table. He found Harry hitting his head on the table. "I have a Headache Reliever upstairs. You might need it."

Harry looked up and groaned. "I am going to be targeted by Ginny. She just won't get the clue that I don't want to be with her. It's like Mione with Ron. It's driving me insane."

James got up from his seat, walked over to his son, and sat down next to him. "Harry, something tells me it's Molly that's forcing Ginny to do it. She doesn't want you unhappy. But Molly has it in her head that you should be apart of her family."

"But I don't like Ginny that way, Dad. I like someone else." Harry told him. James nodded and squeezed his son shoulder. He left him to his thoughts.

~*~

James joined Lily on the couch. He sighed and waved his wand over her face. He hated concealing her appearance. She grabbed her wand and did the same to him. Lily had long blonde hair, tone skin, blue eyes and a womanly figure. James had brown hair and brown eyes and muscular figure.

Just as Lily put her wand away Ginny stepped out of the fireplace. She smiled at her couple. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Tuner." (First names are James and Lily)

Lily stood up and hugged the red head. "Hello dear." They pulled back. "Hermione's upstairs in her room." She nodded and ran upstairs. Lily and James greeted the others as the stepped out the fireplace.

Fred smiled and went upstairs to see Hermione. He wanted to ask her out since his sixth year but he wasn't sure if she liked him that way. He was tired of hiding his feelings for her. It was time to come clean.

~*~

Fred knocked on the open door just as the girls pulled back from their hug. Hermione smiled and threw her arms around Fred's neck. Ginny looked at her best friend and older brother and smiled. They would make a cute couple. An odd but cute couple. She was pleased that Fred had cut back on his pranks. His main concern was his store and designing products. The only time the twins really pranked was to test their new products.

Harry walked into the room and tapped Fred on the shoulder. He laughed when the red head jumped and turned around. Harry pulled Fred into a quick brotherly hug and pulled back. He walked further into the room.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked praying her brother would stay downstairs long enough for her to talk to Harry and Hermione.

Fred and George were the only ones that knew about their mother's plan for her. She really wanted it to end. George walked into the room and pulled Hermione into hug followed by a brotherly hug to Harry. The twins looked at their little sister and could tell she wanted to tell her best friends the truth.

"Oh don't worry Gin. Ron's downstairs in the kitchen stuffing his face with brownies." Fred told her remembering her question.

She nodded. Fred and George both placed strong wards around the room. They sat down on the large bed. Harry and Hermione studied the trio for a moment. They whispered back and forth to each other and nodded in agreement.

"I have something important to tell you guys. And trust me you won't like what I'm about to tell you." Ginny said. She took a deep breath and told them the story about their mother's plan.

Harry and Hermione looked at the trio in shock. They sat back in thought. They looked at each other for a silent conversation between sister and brother. They wouldn't hold it against their friends. They hugged Ginny and told her it wasn't her fault. She smiled, grateful they understood.

"Now we have something to tell you." Harry said. "But first, you must make a Wizard's Oath that this will not leave this room or you will tell no one. If you do, it could mean trouble for everyone involved."

They nodded their heads. They all pulled out their wands, held hands and made the Wizard's Oath. Everyone put their wands away except for Harry.

"Ready Mione?" Harry asked. She nodded her head. He removed the charm off his sister. "Guys, met my twin sister, Hermione Jean Potter." The trio looked at the couple in shock. "How?" They could only nod. Harry and Hermione told them their story.

"Bloody hell." George said, finally breaking the silence. "That's amazing. Harry having a twin and to top it off James and Lily being alive! Downstairs!"

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip hoping that they wouldn't be angry or treat her differently. Fred knew that look and quickly pulled her into his arms. He whispered soothing words. He felt her body relax. He pulled back and said, "Even more beautiful than before. You've always been beautiful to me."

The trio couldn't help but whistle at the couple. They were broken out of their own world and blushed madly. They laughed and all decided to go downstairs before anyone started to wondered what happened to them. They didn't need anyone to find the room lock and silenced, either.

~*~

The rest of the visit was the same as always with lively chatter and a good home cooked meal. Ginny put up a front for her mother and family members. Ron of course asked Hermione out one last time before he left Grimmauld Place.

Fred was the only Weasely left at Grimmauld Place. He stood in front of the fireplace with Hermione. He removed the glamour charm. He wanted to see her true appearance. He stepped closer and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen from braid behind her ear. Fred smiled and turned his head to the side and slowly filled the gap between them. He gently brushed his lips against hers. Hermione's arms went around his neck and he deepened the kiss.

Remus walked into the sitting room and saw his goddaughter's glamour charm removed and in a lip lock with one of the Weasely twins. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew if Harry and Hermione told someone they would make a Unbreakable Wizard's Oath that the information wouldn't be repeated. Then he realized that they had told the Weasely twins and Ginny because they were upstairs for a long period of time.

Fred pulled back and stroked Hermione's cheek. He claimed her lips again. He parted her lips with his tongue and stroked his tongue with his own. He pulled her closer to his body. The kiss became more passionate and heated with each stroke of each others tongues. They pulled back when it was necessary for air.

"Will you go out with me on Saturday night?" Fred asked with a smile.

Hermione smiled and answered, "What time?"

"Seven. Wear flats." was all he said and was gone with a swirl of green flames.

Hermione didn't notice that her godfather had seen the entire event from the doorway. She only smiled and went up to the library with a huge smile on her face. Remus chuckled and ducked back into the dinning room.

* * *

Hit the wonderful button and leave an amazing review!!!!

I hope you liked the chapter. I had a blast writing it! I want to thank my wonderful Beta!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Story is being BETAED by Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

The Lies We Were Told

~*~

Chapter 9

~*~

Harry sat on Hermione's bed watching her dig through her closet for something to wear for her date. She had her long red hair wrapped up in a towel around her body. He smirked and looked down at her left ankle and watched a red phoenix fly around her ankle.

They had each gotten one after the war; the phoenix chooses the buyer, not the other way around. The twins thought it was because of the Order of the Phoenix, but the artist told them that it could not be chose by an organization. The wizard told them that they had some type of loving connection that had the tattoo float from the page, spilt itself in two, and appear on their bodies. Hermione's on her left ankle and Harry's on his left shoulder.

"I hope you know Mom and Dad would flip if they saw your tattoo." Harry told his twin sister.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and smirked. "They'd flip if they saw your phoenix on your left shoulder." She told him, turned around and held up a black skirt and white top. "What you think?"

"Great. If you're going to a meeting for a school." He told her standing up from the bed. He walked over to the closet. "Move over."

Hermione stepped back and watched Harry dig through her closet. He pulled out a pair of blue jean shorts and a cute red shirt that had a gold snitch. He grabbed a pair of black sneakers. He placed it on the bed.

"There. Something cute and comfortable. Fred wouldn't take you to a fancy place to dine out. At lest not on the first date." Harry smirked and pointed to the walk in closet. "Get dressed missy."

Hermione walked into the closet. "Are sure about this?" She asked from inside the closet. "Maybe Mom should help? She is a woman after all."

"I truly hate saying this, but it's true. For now at lest. I know how your mind works. I know you far too well. Mom can help with the makeup thing. I'm here for support. Nothing else Mixi."

Hermione stuck her head out the closet door. "You're a bad liar. I could hear your foot tapping on the hard wood floor." She told him walking out of the closet. She sat down on the bed and put on her shoes. "Hair?"

"Low ponytail. Stud earrings. No other jewellery." he told her flatly.

Hermione only nodded. She waved her wand and her red hair was dry. She pulled it back in a low ponytail and put in a pair of small hoop earrings. She put on only a little bit of light eye shadow and eyeliner. She was done with makeup. She turned to Harry, who nodded and smiled in approval. Hermione stood up, gave her brother a high five, and they left her bedroom, both completely forgot about concealing her tattoo.

~*~

Hermione walked into the kitchen with Harry behind her. Remus turned around, leaned against the counter, and smiled at his goddaughter. He took a sip of his tea. He saw the phoenix on her ankle. He immediately knew why the tattoo chose her. He looked up, smirked, and then looked at Harry with a questionable brow.

"Do you have a tattoo as well, Harry?" Remus asked, not surprised if he had gotten one. He nodded and lifted his left sleeve. "When did you get them done?"

"After the war." They answered at once.

"Oh look, body art!" Sirius said in a chipper tone. "Let me see." He turned Harry's body, lifted his sleeve higher, and looked close. "Good artist." He squinted his eyes. "By Shadow." He pulled back. "That's who did all of mine."

Lily stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. She had seen and heard everything from the doorway. She never would understand young ones wanting to mark their bodies with ink.

Harry turned around and saw his mother. He swallowed hard when he saw her green eyes shine with anger. "A…hi Mom."

Lily raised a brow at her children and said, "Why did you get a tattoo?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. Hermione walked up next her twin brother and let a small smile tug at her lips. Harry looked at his sister and returned the smile.

"We promised each other we'd get them after graduation. It was something that we wanted and that no else had done. We didn't want to tell Ron. Please don't be mad." Hermione begged her mother.

She sighed heavily. She could do nothing now. They had their tattoos and at least it was the family crest. "No more tattoos. Am I understood?" they nodded. "You look very cute sweetie."

"Yes I do agree. Hermione looks very cute." James said in agreement.

Hermione looked at the clock. She went into the living room to wait on Fred. She sat down on the couch with a book, so she wouldn't look like she was waiting like a schoolgirl with a crush.

Hermione was shaken from her book when she heard a loud boom. She saw a red head stuck to the wall with her favourite flowers, which were lilies, in his hair and stuck in his clothes. He tried to move from the fireplace he was stuck in.

"A…I'm kind of stuck." said Fred in a surprised tone that he was stuck.

Hermione smiled and walked over to the fireplace. She took his hand and pulled hard to free the wizard, only to be pulled into it. Fred pushed off the wall and landed onto the soft couch.

"Hi Fred." she said blushing, her face turning red as her hair.

"Hi Mione. Sorry." he said and stood up only to be pulled back down into her arms. "It seems we're stuck with a sticking charm."

"George's form of some type of joke." Hermione hissed, but her brown eyes held amusement. He nodded his head.

"These are for you." he said, pulling a lily from his hair.

"They're beautiful. You look just lovely in them. They really bring out your eyes."

"Really. I was a little disappointed." Hermione laughed. "A little help!"

Harry walked into the room and raised his brow. "What is it?"

"We're kind of stuck." Hermione said.

"Mummm stuck you say. Interesting. Wouldn't you say Sirius?" the Marauder nodded. "Should we leave them or free them?"

"Free them." Sirius told him. Harry nodded and waved his wand.

Fred stood up and help Hermione off the couch. He waved his wand and the flowers appeared in his hand. "For you, dear lady." Hermione blushed and took the lilies. "Let's go. I have a surprise for you."

Hermione smiled and the family told the couple to have fun. They nodded and left Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"That was funny." James said with a laugh. "A lovely way to start a date. I hope nothing else happens."

"It will." Remus, Sirius and Harry said knowingly as one.

* * *

Hit the button and leave a great review.

I had to leave a cliff-hanger *Evil Laugh!*

I want to thank my wonderful BETA. I am sorry for such a delay!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Story is being Betaed by: Ms. Marauder-Cullen.

AN: I'm sorry for such a delay in the story. I hope you enjoy reading about Fred and Hermione's date. I had a blast writing it.

I want to give a lovely shout out to my wonderful friend and Beta Ms. Marauder-Cullen. She has done such amazing job.

Visit her profile and read her stuff. My favorite story is Never To Late. You need to check it. You'll love it!!!

* * *

The Lies We Were Told

~*~

Chapter 10

~*~

Fred and Hermione appeared across the road from a loud and blinking lighted area. The couple ran across the road and Hermione saw the cause of it. They were at the local fair. She turned and smiled at Fred.

"I haven't been to the fair since I was little. How did you know?" asked Hermione, excitement in her voice.

"Dad heard the muggles talking about it on the street. I thought it would be fun. I had some wizard money traded to muggle money. So no problems." Fred told her paying the man at the gate and getting tickets that would make a six year old jealous.

The couple stepped onto the fair ground and Fred looked around in awe. He had never seen anything like it in all his life. The rides. The lights. The music. The games. The food stands.

The rollercoaster was seven stories high with curves, loops and large drops that would make anyone scream. The largest was the fairiswheel. It was lit with lights that over looked the entire ground. The bumper cars. The carousel with the yellow lights around it, painted in blue with many colors of horses to blue, green, white, pink, yellow, red and orange that went around, up, and down. A large fun house. The tunnel of love.

The booths ranged from balloon darts, ball throw to knock down the pins. The football toss. The duck shoot. The water dunk. Arm wrestling. A cake walk. Horse shoes. Fortune Teller, clowns and gymnasts.

The food stands ranged from hot dogs, hamburgers, fries, fish, chili and much more. The candy from cotton candy, cakes, ice cream and much more.

"I've died and gone to heaven." said Fred.

Hermione laughed and took his hand. "Where to first?" she looked at her watch. "Let's eat first. I'm starving."

"A witch after my own heart." he whispered, causing her to blush.

They walked up to one of the many food stands. Hermione ordered a hot dog, fires and a coke. Fred read the menu and his heart did a leap at all the choices. He had no idea at what to order so he got the same as his date. They found a spot at a panic table that was lit with lamps hanging on a stream of cords above them.

Hermione could only smile at Fred. It was like Christmas had come early. She laughed when he picked up the ketchup bottle. He turned it side to side. She took it from him and squeezed it over his fries. Fred picked it up and took a bite of it. The taste surprised him.

"Good?" said Hermione. Fred only nodded his head. They discussed what to do next. "We have all night."

"We've got plenty of tickets." said Fred and took a sip of coke.

They threw away their trash after they got through eating and walked around looking at all the games. Fred smiled and took Hermione over to the football throw. Hermione explained how to play as they waited in line.

Fred gave the man two tickets and took the football. 'This shouldn't be too hard.' He thought and threw the ball, hitting the hanging tire, and missing the hole. He took the ball and threw it through the hole as he did on the last ball as well.

"Chose your prize on the five or ten point rack." said the man.

Fred looked at the shelf. He chose the boom-a-rang. They went to a different stand. He threw the toy and he watched it fly back. He caught it with ease.

"That's neat." said Fred.

Hermione took the toy and stuck it in small bag that was on her hip. It was small on the outside but large enough to hold up to a huge teddy bear. Fred nodded and took her hand. They walked to the next stand.

Fred laid down the tickets. Hermione took the ball from the ticket taker. She threw it, hitting the pins down. She took the next three balls, hitting the pins down all in one throw. Fred whistled at Hermione. She picked out a necklace that remaindered her of the timer-turner she had used in her third year and had returned it to McGonagall. Fred took it from her and clasped it around her neck.

"Let me see if I can do this." said Fred as he laid down the tickets. He threw the ball, knocking the all the balls down. "All right 100 points!" Hermione beamed at her date. "What should I get?"

"The football." Hermione suggested. "I can teach you all to play." she whispered in his ear.

"The football." he told the man.

He gave Fred the ball. Fred smiled and spun the ball on his finger. Hermione caught it when he threw it to her, as they walked away from the stand. She stuck it into her bag.

"That thing comes in handy." said Fred.

Hermione laughed and told him that she got it from his store. Fred gave her a shy smile. He forgot he suggested that she get it for her last year at Hogwarts to hold extra books.

Fred smiled and saw a man selling cameras. He quickly paid ten dollars for it. He told her to smile. He took her picture with a nearby clown. The clown put bunny ears on quickly before Fred could snap the picture. He laughed and thanked the man. The couple left the clown.

Fred and Hermione stood in line for the balloon darts. She whispered how to play. They walked to the booth. Fred gave the man the tickets exchanged for the darts. He threw the dart but hit a stuffed whale.

"Sorry." he told the man and threw the next one. The ticket taker quickly ducked before it hit him. "Oops, sorry." Fred threw the blue feather dart and hit a hot dog a man was eating a few steps away. "Sorry."

Hermione dragged him away from the balloon darts before he hurt someone or himself. She couldn't help but laugh about the dart that hit the hot dog. Fred gave a shy smile. They walked over and got large candy cotton to share. They walked around the grounds eating the sweet.

"The Fortune Teller." Fred suggested, since no one was waiting in line.

"You know I don't believe in that stuff." said Hermione licking the sugar from her fingers.

"Please?" Fred said, sticking out his bottom lip.

Hermione couldn't help but give in to the puppy eyes of Fred Weasely. They always worked. She sighed and nodded her head. He took her hand and ran over the woman with long gray hair, wrinkled paled skin that was dressed in purple robes and a blue scarf.

"Hello, do you want your fortune told?" she asked the couple. They nodded. "Do have a seat." Fred and Hermione sat down across from the woman. "Ah, I have a fellow witch and wizard. This is a first for me to have one of my kind in 136 years. Please hold out your wand hands." They did as they were told. She ran her fingers over their palms. "You're star crossed. You've known each other before." the woman looked up at Hermione. "The children of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will take her back," she looked at Fred. "With you at her side to protect her. You will finally find love in this life. The Red Phoenix and the Sliver Phoenix will be joined as it should have been at the beginning of magic."

Fred and Hermione looked at each other in total shock. They didn't know if it was fake or in fact truth. She remembered that the red phoenix chose her when she had gotten her tattoo.

"You carry the Red Phoenix on your left ankle." she told Hermione. "You carry the Sliver Phoenix on your left shoulder." she told Fred. They only nodded their heads. "I have something for you." she waved her hand over their hands. A sliver phoenix appeared in Hermione's hand as a red phoenix appeared in Fred's hand. "It will be your connection as a portkey to each other. It has Fred's name on yours, Hermione. It has Hermione's name on yours, Fred. Place them on each other."

Fred looked down at the necklace and turned it over and saw Hermione's name on the back. He looked at the woman in front of him. He knew that she was indeed real. She was in fact a rare seer. Fred took the sliver chain from Hermione and clasped it around her neck. She did the same to Fred and sliver and red waved between each other in center of them. It formed a red and sliver phoenix and vanished. The woman smiled at the couple.

"I haven't seen such magic in 110 years. Protect each other. The dangers are far from over. A man is after the heirs of Hogwarts. I wish you every happiness Fred Weasely and Hermione Potter." She leaned over her table and kissed each of them on the cheek.

The couple left the woman in shock. They couldn't believe what had happened. Fred lifted up the charm that was on the sliver chain. He rubbed it with his thumb.

"She was the real deal, Mione. She was a real seer. She knew too much about us." he told her. "The magic was strong."

She looked at the redhead and gave him a shy smile. Fred slowly leaned forward and claimed her lips with his own. They felt a spark hit them and quickly pulled back. Fred took Hermione's hand.

"Let's go on some of the rides." said Fred. Hermione smiled and they walked over to the rides.

The couple rode on the rollercoaster, fairiswheel and the many other rides until late into the night. Fred finally won Hermione a large teddy bear. They left after nearly seven hours and the tickets that were gone.

Fred and Hermione ran across the road and vanished in a faint pop. They appeared across from the hidden of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The house appeared and Fred walked her inside the house. He kissed her soundly and flooed home.

Hermione sent her things up stairs to her room and walked into the dinning room to find her mother waiting on her. The men had gone to bed several hours ago. Lily smiled at her only daughter.

"All right you spill it." Lilly told her daughter as Hermione sat down at the table.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review.

**Note: **The football that Hermione told Fred to get is actually a soccer ball.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Beta: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

The Lies We Where Told

Chapter 11

The family walked into the dinning room and found Lily and Hermione talking and laughing. The girls had stayed up all night talking about their past dates.

"Did you ladies stay up all night?" asked James, fixing himself a cup of coffee.

"Of course we did silly." Lily told her husband. She turned to her daughter and said, "It's been fun."

The men joined the women after fixing themselves a hot cup of coffee. Harry asked his twin sister about her date with Fred. Hermione beamed and told him that Fred had taken her to the fair.

"That sounds like fun sis." said Harry. His bright green eyes sparkled behind his round glasses in happiness for his sister. He leaned over and saw the silver phoenix that hung around her neck. "Wow, that's cool." He turned it over and saw _Fred _engraved in the back. "I feel the magic coming off it," He let go of it.

Hermione gently lifted it and smiled. She told them about the seer at the fair. "The seer said, 'Fred and my stars are crossed. We've known each other before. The children of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will take her back with Fred at my side to protect me. We will finally find love in this life. The Red Phoenix and the Silver Phoenix will be joined as it should have been at the beginning of magic.' Fred and I each have a tattoo. Fred is my protector."

The family stared at Hermione in shock. Fred and Hermione's stars were crossed. It was very rare in the magically world that something like that would happen.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Burrow in the twin's bedroom, Fred was telling George what had happened with the seer. George lifted the red phoenix and looked at it. He turned it over and saw Hermione's name.

"Wow, bro I've never heard of anything like that happening." said George in awe.

Fred gently lifted the red phoenix. "Yea, I know. She knew too much about me and Mione. It was unbelievable."

"So are you going to ask her out again?" asked George as they walked from their room.

"You know it. It was a blast. But I'll have to top that date with a new one." said Fred walking into the kitchen.

The twins sat down at the long table that was full of food. They began to fix their plates just as Ron and Ginny walked into the room and joined them at the table. Arthur and Molly joined their children.

Ron stared at Fred with a red face. He wanted to be with Hermione even if she wasn't attractive. He didn't like her frizzy hair and her slightly bucked teeth. He wanted her for her book smarts.

Fred leaned over to his little sister. "He makes me sick." he said looking at his little brother.

"I know what you mean." Ginny said in the same hushed tone.

Molly didn't like the idea of Fred dating Hermione. She wanted Ron with her. She would have to do something about it. Ginny would be with Harry. She didn't do as she said. It angered her. She wasn't flirting enough with Harry.

Arthur watched his wife. He didn't know her anymore. He could see her character change right before his eyes. He knew that she wasn't being controlled. He'd seen it too many times over the years. She was doing it on her own free will.

Arthur saw the phoenix that hung around his son's neck. He covered up his shock. He knew what it meant. Fred must be Hermione's protector, but then that meant that Hermione wasn't a Granger. Arthur got up from the table and told Fred to follow him. He nodded and followed his father outside.

The men walked out to the shed. Arthur knew that Molly would never enter the shed. He had placed many charms over it. Arthur shut the door and turned on the light.

"Fred, do you know whose crest that belongs to?" asked Arthur. He nodded his head. "The red phoenix is the Potter's family crest."

"Yes sir."

"Is Hermione Granger the lost daughter of James and Lily Potter?" Arthur asked his son.

"I can't tell you that sir." said Fred calmly.

"Let us go to Grimmauld Place." said Arthur and men walked until felt they were no longer in the wards that surround the Burrow.

The men were gone with a pop.

* * *

Sirius jumped when he heard a knock on the front door. He looked at the family. They weren't expecting company. Remus placed the charms over Hermione to make her look like Hermione Granger. James and Lily concealed their appearances to look like James and Lily Tuner. They nodded and Sirius left the dinning room to answer the door.

Sirius returned to the kitchen with Fred and Arthur five minutes later. The Marauder motioned to the table. He told James, Lily, and Hermione to remove the charms. They quickly did as they were told.

"I didn't tell him. I swear." said Fred looking Hermione directly in her brown eyes.

"I believe you Fred." said Hermione with a smile.

Fred sighed in relief. He liked Hermione too much to ruin things with the woman sitting across from him.

"You recognized my family's crest didn't you, my friend?" said James. The Weasely family had been friends with the Potter's for generations.

"It's unmistakable. It's great to have you back James and Lily. Who did this to you?" asked Arthur.

"Dumbledore." said the family at once.

Fred looked around the table and knew that they weren't lying. He had a bad feeling about the man for awhile. He was involved too much with Harry outside of school and he watched Harry and Hermione closely. Too closely for his liking.

"Severus is doing some digging around." said Lily and she went into the story of what happened to them up till Hermione, Sirius, and Remus found them.

"That's just horrible." said Arthur. "I'm glad the family's back together."

The Potter family, Sirius, and Remus smiled at Arthur. It was good to have another close friend back into their lives. They needed all the help and support they could get. It was the only way to get Dumbledore locked away for good.

The family heard the floo network go off and knew it was Severus, because they had set it up just for him to enter the house, while the others would be blocked off from entering. Harry and Hermione had placed up the charms.

"Hello everyone." said Severus walking into the dinning room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Arthur and Fred at the table.

"It's all right Severus." said Lily.

"I hope you don't mind I've brought someone with me. I know he can be trusted. He's been helping me dig around when I'm unable." said Severus pulling Draco from behind him.

James rose from the table and reached for his wand, but Harry pulled his father's hand from his pocket.

"No Dad. Draco can be trusted. He helped us win the war." Harry said and looked at Draco and smiled slightly. "He saved my ass from a spell that would hit me in the back on the battle field. I trust him with my life. He saved Hermione's as well."

James slowly sat down next to his wife. He nodded. "Very well. I trust your judgment Severus."

Severus and Draco joined the group at the table. Hermione sat a cup of coffee down in front of the men and returned to her seat. She watched her brother blush when Draco smiled slightly in his direction.

"What's going on there?" whispered Fred in Hermione's ear.

"I think Harry likes Draco." she whispered back, not taking her eyes off of her brother.

"So what have you found out about Dumbledore?" Remus asked Severus.

"I've been in touched with Minerva and Poppy. They were the only ones that didn't truly turn on me. They in fact helped Draco and I heal after death eater meetings. Anyway, she had a little chat with the sorting hat."

"The sorting hat?" said James with a raised brow.

"Let him finish James." said Lily and hit her husband up side the head. "You of all people know that the founder's inventions only truly obey Hogwarts."

"Oww Lily, that hurt." said James rubbing his head.

"Now before I was interrupted, I was saying that Minerva had had a little chat with the shorting hat."

Flashback:

Minerva sat in her office reading over lesson plans for the up coming year. She liked having things ready ahead of time. She was drawn out of her thoughts when a black owl landed on her desk.

"Orion, what are you doing here?" asked Minerva and the owl dropped a letter down on the desk and flew out of the window. "Well what do we have here?" She picked up the letter and opened it and pulled out the parchment. She unfolded it.

_Minnie, _

_First off this letter can only be seen by you, because I have news that will shock you to the core. I swear to you that this true. The rumor of James and Lily having twins is indeed true, and Hermione has been finally found. She was hidden among muggles. She was stolen from the hospital. She was hidden or taken to the Granger household. Hermione Potter is none other than Hermione Granger. Dumbledore had made it so that Harry could never find out about his sister. He had placed many bugs around Grimmauld Place, and every time Black and Lupin went to tell Harry, Dumbledore would show up. He clearly didn't want them to know. It must have been something that scares him to keep them apart. But that reason is unknown. _

_James and Lily were found alive, hidden under the rubble of the house in Godric Hollow. They have informed me that Dumbledore hid them, but they truly don't know why. _

_I want you to try and find out anything you can around Hogwarts. Be careful. _

_Severus _

The letter melted into ashes and landed on top of Minerva's desk. She pulled out her wand and made the ashes vanish. She put away her wand. She got up and left her office. Minerva smirked the entire way down the corridor. She knew that the headmaster was out to visiting the Minister of Magic and wouldn't be back until the next day. So she'd take the chance and find out what was going on.

Minerva gave the password and the statue jumped aside and she stepped onto the moving staircase. It stopped in front of the office door and she quietly stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind her with a soft click, not to wake the portraits of the late headmaster and headmistresses of Hogwarts.

Minerva walked up to the sorting hat that sat on the top shelf. "Hat," she whispered and the hat woke up and saw the deputy in front of him.

"Hello Professor McGonagall. I was wondering when you would come to me. So you've learned of Dumbledore's betrayal to the Potters." Minerva nodded her head. "It was a terrible thing taking them away from Harry."

"But why is Albus afraid of the Potters?" she asked in wonder.

"Ah, yes. That is a wonderful question. James is the last descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor. Lily is the last descendant of Helga Huffelpuff and Salazar Slytherin."

"I thought that You-Know-Who was the last descendant?" said Minerva.

"The Riddle and Evan families are tied, yes. They're third cousins. And now that he is dead, that leaves Lily." The deputy nodded her head. "Now with those lines what does that make Harry and Hermione?"

Minerva's widened in shock. "The Heirs of Hogwarts." The shorting hat inclined his top.

"The Hogwarts Prophecy will soon come and the defeat of the Light Lord will come."

"But that's only a legend. Something that Slytherin made up!"

"No my dear. That's what Dumbledore wants you to believe." said the sorting hat.

"Thank you, hat," Minerva said and swept from the office, closing the door behind her and went to the Hospital Wing to inform Poppy of her findings.

Poppy stood in the large cabinet with a piece of parchment making a list of potions she would need for the school year. She was going to give it to Severus. He told the nurse he would continue to brew for her if she kept it a secret from the headmaster. Poppy quickly agreed.

"Poppy?" called Minerva as she walked into the Hospital Wing. "Where are you?"

"In the back, dear." Poppy called to her cousin.

Minerva swept down the wing to the potions cabinet. Poppy turned around and smiled. She whispered in Poppy's ear what she had found out from Severus and the hat.

Poppy covered mouth in shock. "I knew that Hermione's magic was extremely strong. She and Harry were as close as brother and sister. It's true. I'm glad their finally together again. What are we going to do?"

"Find out what we can from the paintings and the ghosts." Minerva told Poppy and she nodded her head. "We have to find a way to bring down Dumbledore. I knew he was entering my mind. I kept on telling myself it was my mind playing tricks on me."

"We no longer look at him in the eye and try to keep our minds blocked. Deal?" said Poppy and Minerva nodded. They hugged each other and she left the wing.

End of Flashback

"So the geezer pulled our family apart because of a prophecy." hissed Harry. "First it was Voldemort and the prophecy and now we have to fight against Dumbledore! He destroyed our lives again!" He growled causing the cups around the table to shatter.

Hermione flicked her wrist and the pieces and liquid froze in midair and repaired themselves. She winked at her brother. Harry relaxed and his magic normalized. "Feel better?" asked Hermione and Harry nodded.

"What's the Hogwarts Prophecy?" asked Draco.

James took a long sip of coffee to collect his thoughts. He had heard the prophecy from his grandfather Edward Potter. He had memorized it. He wanted it told to him every time he stayed at his grandparents.

"The ones to vanish the Light Lord approaches born as the seventh month dies…The Heirs of Hogwarts will be reunited…And the Light Lord will take Hogwarts over and use her for his own means…The ones to vanish the Light Lord approaches will be born as the seven month dies…The Heirs of Hogwarts will be reunited and take her back…with the Heirs protectors at their sides…They will take her back." said James like it was burned into his mind.

The group at the table sat in silence lost in their own thoughts. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip in thought and played with her necklace.

"Born as the seventh months dies. That means at the end of July. Then the Heirs of Hogwarts will be reunited. Which means that they were separated. The Light Lord will use Hogwarts for his own means."

Harry snapped his fingers thinking of a way to get his sentence out without sounding stupid. Draco placed his hand over Harry's hand and told him to stop. He quickly stopped snapping his fingers. Fred and Hermione looked at each other and smirked.

"He used her to fight against Voldemort and-and-because Hogwarts has magic and creatures to protect her." Harry said and he stood up from his chair and began to pace the floor. "I can't believe this. I killed one of the creatures that protected her."

Draco gasped once he realized what Harry was talking about. "The basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets! Riddle was able to her control because he was also Slytherin's heir. But you were unable to control the snake because Riddle was controlling her with dark magic."

Harry stopped in mid-stride and turned and faced the blonde and smiled. Harry nodded his head. He couldn't have said it better himself. He wondered what other creatures protected Hogwarts and wondered whom those that were killed.

"There has to be more than one creature protecting Hogwarts." whispered Remus. "The ghosts protect Hogwarts and the suits of armor. But what creatures were Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, and Gryffindor able to speak to?"

Lily smiled at the werewolf. "That's easy Moony. Godric was able to speak to lions. Rowena was ravens. Helga was badgers. Slytherin was serpents." Remus's mouth formed an "O".

"The creatures in the forest also protect Hogwarts." said Harry with a smirk. "They told me many years ago. We have our army."

"Wait a minute son." said James slowing down Harry's thinking. "We just can't go and fight without consulting our options."

"Your father's right Harry." said Draco.

"Fine." said Harry sitting down at the table, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione snorted, controlling her laughter by biting the inner side of her mouth. Harry turned to his sister and stuck out his tongue. "Oh real mature." The group chuckled at the twins and the tension in the room lessened.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a review!


End file.
